megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichiryusai Madarame
Ichiryusai Madarame Ichiryusai Madarame's hair style is that a top knot or something else. --Cococrash11 (talk) 03:09, May 12, 2016 (UTC) I found Madarame's portrait, both normal and Shadow. Is it okay if I post them? Madarame's shadow desgin: from seeing the portraits of his shadow form, it could be a possible reference to men of 17 century Japan to dress up as women which are onnagata in kabuki theatres. --Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 04:52, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Given how he's explicitly compared to a daimyo by Ryuugi, that makes sense. Put it in under "triva" as "may be". -Leliel the XII (talk) 23:39, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Sloth? I understand that he's kind of lazy, but he's directly going for fame by any means necessary. I'm not sure why many people would think he's sloth? 2quidKing (talk) 04:18, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :The idea behind the reasoning is how he is trying to go for fame not by producing his own works or doing anything himself, but by just stealing the works of his students, having them make the masterpieces instead. At least, that's how I understood the reasoning. However, he is canonically Vanity.--Otherarrow (talk) 11:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) So is there a source to back up people thinking this is the case, and not just the author's opinion?2quidKing (talk) 04:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Real world inspiration? Sooo after some random searching about Persona 5 on the forums, I came across this story that, on it's face, appears to be the direct inspiration for Madarame. http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2014/02/06/national/samuragochis-ghostwriter-speaks/#.WSPlWGjyuUk Apparently, Mamoru Samuragochi is a composer who was really famous because, for a long time, he claimed to be deaf, in which the media dubbed him the Digital Age Beethoven. He even helped did the music for a couple of video games, including Onimusha: Warlords. Of course, it was eventually revealed that not only was he NOT deaf, most of his work was done by someone else by the name of Takashi Niigaki. AndrewEB (talk) 07:38, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :(Sorry for formatting your edit but those breaks are really breaking flow) To my understanding, all Palace bosses have some sort of reference in reality, but unlike Persona 2, Persona 5 developers seem to be intentionally avoiding alluding real world figures with these "villainous characters" possibly in fear of defamation lawsuit. For Madarame, I think he is greatly influenced by Gozo Gamo (who used Nobuhiko Izumi as his ghost painter) in the case from . And the involvement of a "Gentleman Phantom Thief" character in this episode supports my suspicion. -- Inpursuit (talk) 08:07, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Incorrect move list I was looking at the stats section and the list of attacks for each painting, and I'm confused. I've watched someone do the Madarame boss fight and it looks like the attacks are assigned to the wrong paintings. From what I saw, the right eye was using elemental magic, the left eye was debuffing, and the nose had an attack that isn't listed at all. It was called Dust Flurry, and it looked like Magaru. These lists need to be updated. Also, shouldn't the two eyes have their own seperate tabs? Rey342 (talk) 03:50, November 16, 2017 (UTC)